Jade
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Un adieu et une naissance - HP/DM/SS - Threesome sous-entendu - Une suite imprévue est venue s'ajouter
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Titre : **Jade

**Rated : **K

**Couple : **HP/DM/SS

**Genre : **Romance/Drama/Deathfic/Mpreg

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. Sauf Jade, qui sort de mon imagination.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **Cette première partie à été corrigée en ce mois de juin 2011. Il était temps que je me décide à le faire faire ^^

Ce texte est écrit pour le concours de Drabble Décembre/Janvier du forum HP-Twilight (et autres univers) Fanfictions. Thème à suivre : « Vous devez écrire une lettre de la part de untel pour untel. Les personnages sont au choix. »

* * *

Severus, Draco,

Si je vous écris seulement aujourd'hui, c'est sur la demande d'Harry. Il m'a mise au courant de votre histoire. Celle que vous viviez à l'abri des regards.

Je sais que vous le cherchez depuis longtemps, mais je lui avais fait la promesse de ne rien vous dire. Je suis désolée.

Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer n'est pas une bonne nouvelle et je ne trouve pas les mots pour vous le dire.

Il y a sept mois, il est venu me voir car il ne sentait pas très bien. Je l'ai ausculté et ai découvert qu'il était enceint. Chose rare, mais possible chez les sorciers, comme vous le savez.

Après de nombreux examens, il s'est avéré que son corps faisait un rejet de cette grossesse. Je lui ai conseillé de l'interrompre, car elle était dangereuse pour lui. Mais comme l'embryon, lui, ne semblait pas en souffrir, il n'a pas voulu. Il voulait vous faire ce cadeau et prendre le risque de perdre la vie.

Ce qui est malheureusement arrivé, il y a deux jours.

Il a pu mener sa grossesse à terme, le bébé va bien. Elle s'appelle Jade. Elle lui ressemble.

Harry ne voulait pas que je vous prévienne avant qu'il ne soit inhumé avec ses parents. Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à ça. Il me parait normal que vous soyez là pour l'accompagner à sa dernière demeure.

Son enterrement à lieu dans trois jours, au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, à 14 h. Je vous confierai Jade à ce moment-là.

Je ne sais que vous dire, mis à part d'être forts. Cette enfant aura besoin de vous, vous êtes ses pères.

Ne m'en veuillez pas de ne vous avoir rien dit avant aujourd'hui. Il était comme mon frère, je ne pouvais pas trahir la promesse que je lui avais faite.

Vous trouverez ci-joint une lettre d'Harry pour vous.

Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai là pour vous.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Hermione Granger-Weasley.

.

Mes amours,

Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, sans vous dire quoi que ce soit. Vous m'avez sûrement cherché partout pendant ces sept mois. Je suis désolé. Ne m'en veuillez pas.

Vous avez dû vous inquiéter énormément, mais je ne pouvais pas sacrifier cette vie innocente. Ma fille… … notre fille.

Je n'ai jamais su comment vous remercier de m'aimer comme vous le faisiez. Cette enfant est le cadeau que je pouvais vous faire, alors je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde.

Notre petite Jade sera bientôt là. Quant à moi… … Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à vous revenir avec elle. Je m'en doutais, je sentais bien la vie me quitter au long de ces mois où notre fille grandissait en moi.

Je vous demande de bien veiller sur elle et de l'aimer avec autant d'amour que vous en avez pour moi.

Je suis heureux d'avoir pu passer ces quatre années de bonheur auprès de vous. Je veillerai sur vous trois de là où je serai.

Je vous aime.

Harry.

* * *

**Voilà, si vous avez aimé, dites le moi.**

**Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi aussi ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Titre : **Jade

**Rated : **K

**Couple : **HP/DM/SS

**Genre : **Romance/Drama/Deathfic/Mpreg

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. Sauf Jade, qui sort de mon imagination.

* * *

**Note 1 de l'auteur :** Cette suite a été inspirée par la chanson « évidemment » qui est une chanson hommage à Daniel Balavoine.

Normalement il ne devait pas y avoir de suite à ce court OS. Mais voilà, en écoutant la chanson, cette suite s'est imposée à moi. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Note 2 de l'auteur :** Petite aide à la compréhension du texte :

- Paps est Severus. « Pap » pour papa et le « s » pour Severus.

- Pad est Draco. « Pa » pour papa et le « d » pour Draco.

* * *

17 ans plus tard

_Une jeune femme arrive d'un pas décidé. Son visage est dur, elle a l'air en colère. Mais cela n'altère pas sa beauté. Elle est élancée, mince et d'allure sportive. Son teint est mat, ses cheveux sont longs et bruns. Le tout fait ressortir le vert éclatant de ses yeux. _

_Elle semble chercher une tombe précise, ce doit être la première fois qu'elle vient ici. Elle passe près __d'__une sépulture en pierre blanche, s'arrête devant et l'observe longuement. Là sa colère disparait petit à petit pour laisser place à un souri__r__e triste._

_Ensuite elle regarde derrière elle et se déplace. Elle s'assoit à même le sol, le dos posé contre la tombe qui fait face à celle qui lui a donné ce sourire._

_Le temps s'écoule, elle ne dit rien, ne bouge pas et laisse son regard posé sur cette pierre blanche qui à l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Il se passe une heure avant qu'elle agisse, ou plutôt qu'elle dise quelque chose._

« Bonjour… Harry. »

_Puis elle se tait de nouveau. Ses mots qui ont brisé le silence et le calme de cet endroit doivent lui avoir fait faire machine arrière. Elle se relève et commence à partir. Ses pas ne sont pas assurés et l'entrainent lentement vers la sortie de ce cimetière. _

_Mais arrivée devant, elle fait demi-tour et se rassoit à la même place avant d'entamer un long monologue._

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça !

Quand j'étais petite, je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans, et que mes camarades de classe me parlaient de leur mère, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'en avais pas. Moi j'avais deux papas mais pas de maman. Je me sentais différente des autres.

J'ai alors demandé à Paps et Pad pourquoi je n'avais pas de mère. Ils n'ont pas pu m'expliquer que je n'en avais jamais eu mais que j'avais un troisième père. Ils m'ont alors raconté que ma mère m'avait confiée à eux avant de partir.

J'y ai longtemps cru à cette histoire. Elle m'a bouffé mon enfance. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était partie sans moi, en m'abandonnant. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que j'avais fait de mal pour qu'elle parte ainsi.

Je me suis sentie fautive de son départ, je m'en voulais d'être là et de l'avoir fait partir. Je me suis renfermée sur moi, me pensant non désirée et croyant qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Plus le temps passait, plus je m'excluais et restais seule.

Paps et Pad s'occupaient bien de moi, ils me montraient qu'ils m'aimaient et me disaient que je ne devais pas me sentir coupable de son départ.

J'ai pu voir aussi à cette époque qu'ils tenaient énormément à cette « maman » qui nous avait laissés, tous les trois. J'ai compris vers l'âge de dix ans qu'ils l'aimaient, tous les deux. Mais une grande question se posait. Pourquoi aimaient-ils ma mère alors qu'ils s'aimaient l'un et l'autre ?

J'ai mis quatre ans avant d'avoir le courage de le leur demander. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris la vérité sur toi, sur eux, sur vous, sur nous.

Je suis le fruit d'un amour pas comme les autres. La chair et le sang du grand Harry Potter. Mais pour le cacher aux yeux du monde sorcier, ils m'ont reconnue. Je porte donc leur nom.

Il parait que je te ressemble bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Je n'ai pas que ton physique, j'ai aussi hérité de ton caractère. Et quand Paps et Pad m'ont avoué la vérité, ils en ont fait les frais.

Je me suis emportée, je leur en ai voulu de ne pas m'avoir raconté mon histoire avant, d'avoir inventé ce mensonge sur cette soi-disant mère. Je suis retournée à Poudlard sans attendre la fin des vacances de Pâques. Je n'ai pas répondu à leurs hiboux et ne leur ai pas parlé quand ils sont venus à l'école pour tenter de m'expliquer leur point de vue.

Paps avait compris que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, je suis aussi butée que toi apparemment, et a emmené Pad avec lui en lui disant que ça me passerait et qu'il fallait me laisser du temps pour digérer.

Il me connaissait bien car effectivement, un mois avant les vacances d'été, j'ai demandé à la directrice la permission d'aller les voir. Ils me manquaient et je voulais tout connaitre, tout savoir. Comment vous en étiez venus à vous aimer tous les trois. Si vous aviez été heureux. Comment je suis arrivée.

Ils ont répondu avec honnêteté à toutes mes questions et m'ont même raconté leurs souvenirs avec toi. Ca a été difficile pour eux de m'en parler, je l'ai vu, je l'ai ressenti. Je t'en ai voulu.

J'ai passé les trois dernières années en t'en vouloir, à te détester, à te haïr. Et j'en ai fait de même pour ma propre personne. Je vous ai même jalousés.

Toi parce que tu es quelqu'un pour qui ils ont toujours un amour incommensurable. Tellement fort que parfois je me dis qu'ils auraient préféré que tu sois là, près d'eux, à ma place. Je sais qu'ils m'aiment, que je suis leur fille, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient aimé que tu choisisses d'arrêter cette grossesse et que tu restes en vie.

Eux je les jalousais parce qu'ils t'ont eu. Ils ont pu te connaitre, t'aimer. Et moi je n'ai rien eu de tout ça. Je n'ai pas pu te rencontrer, te connaitre, t'apprécier et t'aimer comme une enfant peut aimer son père. Je les envie d'avoir eu ce privilège que tu leur as accordé et que tu ne m'as pas donné.

Je m'en suis voulu d'exister, de t'avoir pris ta vie, de les avoir faits souffrir de par ma naissance. Si je n'avais pas existé, tu serais toujours là pour les aimer comme ils le méritent et ce voile de tristesse permanent ne serait pas présent dans leur regard.

Tu n'aurais jamais dû te sacrifier pour moi Papa. Je sais que tu as voulu leur faire ce cadeau, que c'était important pour toi, mais pas à ce prix ! Pas au prix de ta vie !

Je t'en ai voulu de les avoir faits souffrir, de m'avoir privée de ta présence. Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serais pas là à te dire tout ça. Je t'ai haï pour leur avoir fait du mal, pour les avoir rendus malheureux. Même s'ils l'ont surmontée, cette blessure est toujours en eux, et je la leur rappelle à chaque instant. »

_La jeune femme ne dit plus rien, elle laisse couler un flot de larmes incontrôlé. Les larmes augmentent, des sanglots plus forts la secoue__nt__, elle se couche sur la pierre blanche à laquelle était destiné son monologue et l'enlace comme si par ce geste elle enlaçait la personne à qui ses mots ont été adressés. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se reprend et se redresse. Les larmes cessent et un nouveau sourire apparait sur son visage. Elle reprend la parole._

« Je ne te connais pas autrement que par les récits dans les livres d'histoire de la magie et ceux de Paps et Pad. Mais je commence à te cerner, de par ce que je suis, à te comprendre. Je sais pertinemment que si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose.

J'ai cessé de te détester. J'apprends à t'aimer malgré ton absence. En fait, je crois que je t'aime déjà depuis que je connais l'entièreté de notre histoire.

Je te promets de tout faire pour que Paps et Pad continuent d'être heureux comme ils ont su y arriver depuis 17 ans.

Pardonne-moi de t'en avoir voulu. Je t'aime Papa. »

_Elle se relève, caresse la pierre et part du cimetière. Elle est plus radieuse qu'à son arrivée, elle semble plus légère aussi. Un grand sourire orne désormais son visage. _

_Jade Snape-Malfoy a enfin fait la paix avec son père et avec elle-même._

* * *

**Voilà, si vous avez aimé, dites le moi.**

**Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi aussi ^^**


End file.
